


The Warriors

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Like, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Multi, Polyamory, and swearing, band au, mentions of child abuse, mentions of self harm, the rating is totally gonna change at some point, theres gonna be a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a hopeless obsession with a band grew into something that would change the lives of four young people in incredible ways. </p><p>Eren Jaeger is a band enthusiast for one band in particular, The Warriors.<br/>After attending a concert of theirs for the first time, he gets the chance of a lifetime. The chance to make all of his dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not any of the songs I use in this fic belong to me. Chances are that they'll belong to Linken Park, Evanescence, 30 Seconds to Mars, Staind, Imagine Dragons, and some others

Our story begins at the end of something precious. The funeral of a departed friend.

_Berrick Marcel, aged 22_   
_Beloved son_   
_Precious friend_   
_1992-2014_

 

They couldn't believe it. The four of them had always been inseparable. Who would have suspected that thing to finally tare them apart would be death? Berrick had been taken from them so quickly. He died protecting a friend, something that was very like him to do. It didn't make it hurt any less, it actually just made it hurt more, if that was even possible. The remaining three parts of this broken quartet would have to keep on going, in the memory of their lost loved one.  
“Rest in peace, Berrick...”


	2. We start the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the official beginning!

**Chapter one:** We start the fire 

 

_A year and a half later_

 

 _“_ _What I've done_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

_For All I've done  
I'll start again….” _

Eren Jäger-Zoe grinned to himself as he listened to one of his favorite songs by his all-time favorite band, The Warriors. He had all the CDS, posters, t-shirts, he collected every article about them in the paper, he recorded every interview they had on TV, and he blasted their music whenever he could. You could very well say that he was obsessed. And he couldn’t even deny that accusation. It was a fact, after all.  Ever since he had heard them for the first time, introduced by his ex-boyfriend, Jean, he’s been hooked. His foster mother, who had an obsessive personality herself, was totally okay with it. Unless he was blasting music when she had guests. Which she had now.

“Eren. Eren!” Hanji knocked on the door, laughing to herself. “Eren, Levi, Erwin, and the kids are here, come on out and be social! I mean, I know it’s your birthday, but come on out!”

“Yeah? Give me a sec, mom.”

Hanji grinned like an idiot every time she heard Eren call her mom. He had been doing it recent years, but he hadn’t always. But, he’s matured quite a bit since she took him in.

“Alright, all turned off and now I’m here.” Eren smiled as he opened the door, his lovely mismatched eyes glowing in the natural light of the late March sun. Hanji grinned and put an arm around her son’s shoulders, she was happy, she had such a good looking child! Eren wasn’t too tall or too short for an eighteen year old, he was lean and had the right amount of muscle, his skin was a light caramel, sun kissed, natural tan (thank his Turkish mother for that!). His deep brown hair, though messy, fell nicely at his shoulders and framed his face. The most striking thing about Eren, though, were his eyes. In all her years, Hanji hadn’t seen anything like them. The right eye was a brilliant golden color, and the left was like the rich blues and greens of tropical water. Yeah, Hanji had a attractive kid, she was very proud.

 

Ah, anyway, onto the party and the introductions to Eren’s best friends and fellow former foster children. Armin Arlert-Smith, adopted by one of Hanji’s close friends, Erwin Smith, short, blonde, blue eyed, smart as anything, secretly very manipulative. Just like his foster father. “Hey Eren! Happy birthday!” Armin grinned, standing to hug his best friend. “Hey Armin, thanks a lot.” Eren grinned at the shorter male. “Ah yes, happy birthday, Eren.” Erwin, aka Captain America, grinned, placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder. “Thanks a lot Uncle Erwin.

Another thing, these kids and their foster parents were so close, they might as well be family. On to the next duo.

“Eren.”

“Hey Mikasa.” Mikasa Ackerman, taken in by her half-brother, Levi. Mikasa was tall, muscular, just above shoulder length black hair and warm but stormy grey eyes. “Happy birthday.” She smiled in that way that she does, hugging Eren as soon as he was free from Armin and Erwin. “Thanks Mika.” He smiled, giving a nod to Levi, who just muttered something about brats getting old.

So afternoon progressed nicely, there was Eren’s favorite take out for lunch (Thai), and his favorite cake (Eren’s favorite, red velvet), which had been decked out with eighteen candles, plus big ones that were the numbers one and eight.

Most of the gifts the birthday boy received were welcome, if not extremely predictable. From Armin, a book about the oceans. From Erwin, a rather large check (Erwin was loaded). From Mikasa, a collection of guitar picks and straps. From Levi, a handheld vacuum cleaner. (Totally predictable) And then it came to Hanji’s gift. It was presented in a slim box, wrapped in what appeared to be Hanji’s notes from her lab. “Open it!” His foster mom could hardly contain her excitement, she was practically bouncing in her set. Eren gave a laugh and nodded, removing the paper and tilting his head as he lifted the lid off the box.

Sitting inside were three tickets to see The Warriors. Next week. At their return from their year and a half long hiatus.  “OH MY GOD!” Eren’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “IS THIS REAL LIFE?!” Hanji nodded, clapping. “Yes it is! These tickets are for you, Mikasa, and Armin to go see them! OH! HERE!” The scientist produced something from her back pocket, handing it to the still unbelieving Eren. “W-B…Back stage passes….? How did you even manage this?!” He asked, staring at his guardian. “Turns out, that while I was still a teacher, I taught their drummer chemistry! Reiner Braun, right? He hooked me up!” There were no words. Eren just hugged Hanji tight before pulling away and jumping up and down for joy. He was going to meet them. The three people who would change his life completely.


	3. We're building it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors are properly introduced and Eren is a mega dork

Chapter two: We're building it up

 

So the week passed, it was now early April, finally marking the day that Eren would meet the band he’s admired for so long. He could hardly contain his excitement. “Mikasa, Armin, you guys want to barrow some tee-shirts to go to the concert in?” He asked, facing his two friends. “Sure, that would be great.” Armin smiled as Eren handed him a black tee-shirt with the logo of the band on it. The logo was pretty much a black and white brick wall with a giant hole smashed through the middle of it. Crimson red lettering read “The Warriors.” where the hole in the wall was. “Thanks Eren.” Mikasa hummed as she pulled a similar shirt over her head.

“Of course! Don’t want you guys to not be wearing these when we meet them. It would be rude.” He stated matter of factly.

Eren may have gone overboard when dressing himself. He not only wore a tee-shirt, but also had on bracelets, a beanie, and a hoodie. He also brought a notebook for them to sign. And a bag. And three different CDs , each featuring a different bad member. He just wanted all the proof he could get that he actually met them. Was that so bad? Eren didn’t think so.

 

“Alright, time to go!” Eren grinned, heading to Armin’s car (a really nice Mercedes, courtesy of Erwin) and strapping himself in the front seat as Mikasa climbed into the back. And they were off.

Once the trio got to the stadium where The Warriors were playing, they were shown to their seats and told that they would be escorted back stage after the concert was over. Hanji really outdid herself though, the seats alone were amazing. Probably close enough that if one of the members reached out their hand, the trio could probably all reach. Really amazing stuff, really.

“Ah, I can hardly believe we’re here to see The Warriors!” Eren practically squealed. Which made Armin and Mikasa laugh at him. “Well believe it.” The blonde of the group smiled. “Because here they come.”

And not five seconds later, a staff member acting as an announcer came onto the stage. “GIVE IT UP, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ALMOST TWO YEARS, THE WARRIORS!”

 

There they were. Eren’s eyes widened as he saw them enter. First out was the drummer, Reiner Braun, who smiled, waved, and took his place at the drum set. Next was bassist, Annie Leonhardt. She wasn’t really known to smile so much, but she did give a kind of half smile before tuning her bass. Last but not least, lead singer and stand in guitarist, Bertholdt Fubar, who came up to the microphone, smiling kindly.

“Hello everyone!” A deafening wave of applause and screaming fallowed that. “Thanks so much for being at our come back concert! We’re going to do our best to put on a great show for you tonight!” He grinned. “Alright, Reiner, hit it!” “We are The Warriors! ONE, TWO, THREE..!”


	4. Make me feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet. It's all very lovely

**Chapter three** : Make me feel better 

 

The show was over and suddenly Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were being escorted back stage, being told to wait on the seats provided for the band members to come meet them. Eren was bouncing in his seat.

Like the dork he was. “Eren, calm down.” Mikasa whispered, shaking her head. “I can’t!” The brunette huffed. Mikasa was going to say something else before Armin cleared his throat and cocked his head towards an approaching figure. “You guys must be the special guests.” The figure spoke, coming within sight.

 

It was Reiner Braun. “I have to say, I was real surprised to hear from my old science teacher. But not unpleasantly so.” He smiled at the trio. “Which one of you is her kid?” Eren was dumbfounded for a moment, just staring into the golden eyes of the drummer. He only snapped back into reality when both Armin and Mikasa elbowed him.

“Ah! I am!” He stood, outstretching his hand. “Eren Jäger- Zoë. “ Reiner smiled kindly and took the brunette’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you, Eren. “ Eren blushed. He could feel how drumming had effected Reiner’s hand. Plus the blonde was really muscular and his warm honey-golden eyes were just kind of melting Eren on the spot. “N-Nice to meet you too…” He managed as the older male took his hand away to introduce himself to Mikasa and Armin.

 

“Are these the kids you were telling your science teacher called about?” It was a heavily accented voice. Russian accented. Annie Leonhardt stepped in next, her ice blue eyes showing little interest in anything. “Ah, yeah.” Reiner informed her as she drew closer to the trio. “Which one of you had the birthday last week?” More staring from aforementioned birthday boy. More elbowing from Armin and Mikasa. “M-me. I’m Eren Jäger- Zoë….” Eren blushed, extending a hand for Annie, which she took. Her hand was cold, despite the fact that she was just on stage. “Annie Leonhardt. But from the looks of things, you already knew that.” The blonde hummed.

Her hand was calloused from many years from playing the base, her skin was pale, and her eyes bore into Eren’s very soul. Piercing it as the winter wind pierces one’s body. Annie held onto his hand a few moments, her eyes narrowing. “…You play the guitar.” She finally concluded. “Oh, yeah, I do.” Eren confirmed. “How long?” How long? That was a good question. “Since I was twelve.” The blonde just gave a hum and let go of his hand, turning to talk with Armin and Mikasa.

 

“I hope you two are treating our guests kindly.” Third voice. Enter tall, dark, and handsome, aka, Bertholdt Fubar. Eren blinked as the man entered. He wore a weary smile, but his green-gray eyes showed warmth. “Hello, you must be Eren.” He smiled down at the brunette. “Y-Yeah, I am…Nice to meet you…” The younger muttered shyly as Bertholdt took his hand. Another calloused hand, but somehow his callouses were different. Bertholdt Fubar had similar tan skin to Eren’s, a bit darker, and his hair was also darker, but he had some clear European traits. Eren briefly wondered where his family was from. “So, you play the guitar?” The taller asked, still smiling in that weary way. “Oh yeah….” Bertholdt nodded and gestured to a seat. “Tell me about yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Annie is super Russian, just so ya know. I know Leonhardt isn't exactly a Russian name, but I have a thing to explain that. Later.   
> Bertholdt is a mix between Indian and Hungarian, if anyone is curious. I mean, it will be talked about again in the story, I just wanted to let everyone know.   
> I guess I can also reveal that Reiner is from Texas, but again, that wont be talked about until later.


	5. I chose to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a chat with his ex about the band he introduced him to.

The concert and the hours that fallowed had been a sureal experience. Eren could hardly believe how interested they had been in him! In him! In Eren Jaeger Zoe of all people! Like, what?! But sure enough, they were! Or were really good at pretending that they were. A week after the concert and Eren still wouldn't shut up about it. Oh well, let the kid have some fun. "I'm telling you, Jean, they were incredible. The three of them were able to come back from that devastation to be as good as they've always been." Jean, Eren's ex, just rolled his eyes. "Man I can't believe you got to see the band I introduced you to before me. Talk about unfair, Jaeger." The brunette smirked and gave the other a playful shoulder shove. "Jealous much?" He singsonged. Rolling his eyes again, Jean gave a huff and a shove back to Eren. "Obviously." 

 

Insert Eren shoving Jean. 

"You're really bad at not sounding sarcastic." 

 

Jean shoving Eren.

"And you're really bad at not sounding like a brat." 

 

Another shove. 

 

"At least I don't have a horse face."

And a shove back.

 

"At least my eyes are both the same color."

One last shove from Eren.

 

"At least my hair is all the same color."

And one last shove from Jean resulted in the taller pining Eren down and straddling his hips- All accidentally of course. "At least I....." No more words were said. Just the rush that comes with the action of pressing your lips to someone elses. And the feeling of them wrapping their arms around your shoulders. That feeling of reclaiming lips that had once been so familiar to you. 

 

Jean and Eren stayed like that for a few minutes- Just making out the way they used to- until Eren pulled away, shaking his head. "J....Jean...We can't...You and I...We don't work." Jean knew he was right and nodded to affirm that. "Yeah...Sorry about that. So...Tell me more about The Warriors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back! So sorry about the long wait! And sorry this isn't the longest chapter but I wanted to write something. The next few chapters are like fillers until like, chapter ten. Also surprise JeanEren! Unresolved sexual tension?!?!!?!?! Silly boys.


	6. I wont say I've had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that! A new chapter! This is a bit nsfw-ish. Nothing too graphic. Just a few wet dreams

Three dreams.   
Three different nights.  
Three mornings waking up covered in sweat.

The first dream included a powerful body, gripping Eren's dark hair and taking him from behind. This figure had short blonde hair, a deep and gruff voice. He would whisper how good the other felt, how much he loved Eren. How much Eren would scream and writhe in pleasure. The two would be lying on a ever creaking bed, pillows and blankets strewn about in chaotic ecstasy. The powerful blonde would chant "Eren. Eren. Eren....Eren...."

 

"Eren!"   
A different voice. Hanji's voice. Eren's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. "Yes?!" He called back, his voice cracking. "You're going to be late for school, bud, come on and get up!" His mother chuckled, walking away. The teen groaned, running a hand through his damp hair. "Got it...."

 

The second dream included someone with a small, yet still powerful body. This time their arms were around Eren's neck and he felt their softness as he took them- took her. Their was light blonde hair and flashes of icy blue eyes as she moaned beneath the brunette. The couple lay on dark sheets, which contrasted the pale skin of the beautiful woman they had tangled up. Eren kissed her and she moaned out his name as if it were a mantra. "Eren. Eren. Eren......Eren.....!"

 

"Eren!"  
Mismatched eyes snapped open and Eren sat right up. "Yes?!" He knew it was Hanji calling him for school. As per the previous morning's events. "Come on! This is the second day in a row! You'll be late!" Another groan form the teen, rubbing his face free of the sweat that covered it. "Right....Got it." 

 

The third dream included someone unlike the other two before. This person's long, tan arms were at Eren's waist as he slowly, carefully thrust into the smaller man below him. His dark hair tickled at the others forehead every so often, soft lips kissing all over Eren's face. Gentle green eyes stared into Eren's mismatched pair as the much taller man whispered in a deep and lovely voice "Are you okay? Do you feel good? Eren.....Eren.....Eren...."

 

"Eren!"  
This time it was not Hanji, but Mikasa's voice. But Eren knew that he wasn't late for school because of the fact that it was a Saturday. "What?!" He snapped, not happy to be woken so early on a weekend. "Get up, come on. We made plans!" Eren knew she was right, but he so didn't want her to be. "Okay, okay.....I'm up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all! It's been rough lately, lots of existential crisis. Anywho, I should be updating pretty regularly.


	7. I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is hit with the harsh reality of being a high school senior and Hanji discovers something very exciting

School seemed to drag on terribly the last three months of it. Like, honestly, it was hellish how slowly everything was going. Especially when you're asking yourself questions like "Is it possible to be in love with three different people you only met once?". Which was what Eren was currently asking himself. It was rather unlikely, so he'd just call it hero worship. Yeah. That was better. 

 

Finally, after the hellishly long month of April, May came out of nowhere and hit Eren in the face like a speeding baseball. Soon, he was being asked what his plans for after high school were and if he was going to collage and if so, where? What did he want to do? Who did he want to be? This led to lots of panicking and angry muttering. And yelling. And breaking down and sobbing with angry, frustrated tears. 

Needless to say, Eren was not currently a happy camper. He had no idea what he wanted to do or what he wanted to be. He wanted to play his guitar and fucking be happy- Is all he said when people asked now. Hanji was personally okay with anything he wanted to do, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. He was just so upset all the time. He wasn't eating well- He wasn't sleeping. He had developed insomnia from how much the prospect of the future stressed him out. 

 

Hanji was unsure about what to do for her son and it was distressing to her, until, one day, a solution appeared like a heavenly beacon.   
She happened upon it while on lunch break as her assistant was flipping through channels.

She saw an old student of hers and his two band mates.

 

"Wait! Molbit! Go back to that channel!" She demanded as her assistant freaked out from realizing she was behind him and complying. Just in time to hear Reiner's announcement. "So, we've decided it's been enough time, we're now looking for a new lead guitarist. We're holding auditions at the Trost mall on May 22." 

This was it! Perfect!  
Now just to tell Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cripes, so here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's short and shitty and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My life has been pretty crap recently and I'm finding it hard to find the motivation to keep writing this...I'm actually struggling with the motivation to do many things.  
> Anywho...I'll keep writing this- Please leave kudos and comments, it'll help keep me going!  
> Thank you all for sticking with me even though I've been crappy lately.


	8. Don't you dare look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors have a bit of a chat

"Are you two absolutely sure we're ready for a new guitarist?" Annie asked her bandmates, absent mindedly swirling the straw of her drink. The two men looked up from their food and shared a moment of silent confusion before Reiner spoke up. "Even if we weren't ready, it's a bit late to go back. We already put out the announcement. " He hummed, giving a shrug of his broad shoulders. "And who knows? Maybe we'll find someone great. We could be blown away." 

 

Annie's eyes narrowed as she stared at the other blonde before letting out an annoyed scoff. "Yeah, right...Face it, we wont find someone like Berrick, maybe it's better to not do this anymore...Maybe his dea-" Bertholdt, who had been silent suddenly spoke up, cutting the woman off. " Really Annie?!" His outburst and tone of voice shocking both blondes. 

 

"First of all, the point is not to find someone like Berrick, the point is to find someone new!" He snapped, giving Annie a small glare before he cradled his head in his hands, sighing heavily. As he calmed down, he pushed his hands through his dark hair and looked at the woman across from him with tired eyes. "Annie...Please...I need this band...Reiner needs this band...You need this band, you know it...Please love..."Bertholdt spoke softly, reaching his hand over the table to hold her much smaller one. "Please...Give this a try. I know you miss him, but I'm sure we'll find someone new...Someone wonderful. But we need you with us darling...Pr...Promise me...Promise me you'll stay with us."

Annie's gaze softened and she gave Bertholdt's hand a small squeeze as she spoke with a weak smile.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -falls over-  
> Yikes this was a long time coming...  
> Anywho, I had a huge burst of inspiration and got the next few chapters done!  
> So I'll be posting them within a little bit of each other and hopefully the next update comes sooner rather than later


	9. Guided by a beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's luck is shitty but he has amazing friends

This was wonderful! This was just fucking perfect! After receiving the amazing news that The Warriors were looking for a new lead guitarist, Eren began really practicing his guitar and singing skills and he was finally starting to feel confident enough to audition when something super shitty happened. 

He got sick.

The whole sick thing. High fever, runny nose, sore throat, aching head, stomach pain- All of it, just two days before the audition. There was just no way he would be able to make it. 

That sent Eren even further into his frustration and depression. Armin and Mikasa looked helplessly on as Eren lay in bed, sobbing and cursing his miserable luck.

 

"There has to be something we can do..." Mikasa muttered, closing the door to Eren's room and wondering into the living area. "He's miserable...I hate seeing him like that." Armin nodded in agreement, sighing as he sank to the couch where the trio had spent many movie and t.v show binges, looking around the familiar room when his eyes landed on the DVD case. "...Mikasa...Doesn't Hanji tape all of Eren's performances?" The blonde asked suddenly. "Uh, yeah...Why do you ask?" Mikasa answered, fallowing Armin's gaze to the case of DVDs. "I think I may have a solution." 

 

And so, Mikasa and Armin spent the rest of that Thursday, all of that Friday and early Saturday morning compiling a disk of Eren's performances.   
At about ten thirty, they were finished. "The auditions start in about two hours...Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, whoops. I know I promised this would come earlier than it has  
> I'm so sorry!  
> Also, I'm kid of cheating by splitting chapter 9 into two parts. I said chapter ten would be a big one, but as I was writing, I saw that if I wanted that to still be the case, I would have to split chapter nine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin face the Warriors

Even leaving as early as they did, Mikasa and Armin ended up waiting in line for a good two and a half hours before they were finally able to reach the room where the auditions were being held.

 

Reiner was the first to recognize them. "Hey...You're two of the kids from our most recent concert." He noted before Annie spoke up. "Where's your friend? The brunette? Wasn't he the one who played guitar?" She asked, her face seemed genuinely interested, but her voice was obviously bored.

Mikasa and Armin exchanged looks before Armin spoke up to answer the blonde's question. " He wanted to come. In fact, we practiced every single day since he heard the announcement. However, he caught a really bad cold and there was just no way he was going to make it here and be well enough to play." Bertholdt looked at the duo, real concern in his eyes. "That's a shame...Is he going to be okay?" 

The blonde nodded in response. "Well, um, the reason we're here is..." Mikasa intervened then, stepping forward and presenting the disk to the band. "We made this so that you all could see what he can do. Trust me when I say how much he needs this...Needs all of you. And I know you'll find you need him too." She stated boldly, causing Armin to react in shock. "Mikasa!" He gasped. The band, however, didn't look insulted, the looked amused, intrigued even. "Don't worry." Reiner smiled, taking the CD from her and standing to take the hands of the two teens. "What amazing friends he has. He's real lucky he's got the two of you watching out for him like this. Don't worry, we promise we'll give it a good listening to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck has it been long since I updated.   
> A huge thank you to everyone who has been continuing to support this fic! It means a lot to me!


	11. Don't turn away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big announcement is finally made and someone's life will change forever.

About a month had passed since the audition and now, people were just counting down the days until the announcement was made. The announcement of the identity of the lucky new lead guitarist for The Warriors. It was real nail biting stuff, hundreds of people were just waiting. Waiting. And waiting for the news that would be sent to change their lives as they knew them.

Eren, who had just graduated from high school a week earlier, was now being forced to sit down and watch some person take his dream position at the instance of Armin and Mikasa. Neither of them had told him what they had done a month earlier, and didn't plan to until the announcement was made. "I don't really understand why the two of you are so adamant about me watching this." Eren grumbled before sinking his teeth into a slice of pizza. "Come on Eren!" Armin laughed, wiping his face free of the oil dribbling down his chin. "The Warriors is your favorite band! You know you want to know." Armin was right. No surprise there. 

After what seemed like a million commercials, the program finally returned, cutting to the host of the show, Hitch Dreyse, was standing with the three members of The Warriors. "So, here we are with the sensation, The Warriors, about to make the big announcement! How are the three of you feeling?" She asked the trio. Annie was the first one to speak. Her tone of voice was cold but calm, as was normal for her. " Confident. We all felt strongly about this person's talent and agreed that they should be the one who fills the position." "Yeah." Reiner cut in, grinning, his golden eyes shining warmly at the audience. "I'm sure everyone will love them as much as we did. Everyone who tried out was very, very talented....But this one stood out against the rest." Hitch grinned and nodded to the camera. "Well! You heard their feelings here folks! Keep on watching channel 104 to see the big reveal!" 

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all groaned as the program, once again, cut to commercial. "I so hate it when they do that." Hanji piped up as she entered the room, taking the empty spot of couch next to Eren, who nodded in agreement. "I know! It's like, driving me crazy! I just want to know who the hell got the position so I can give up the crazy dream of being in The Warriors and move on with my life!" Armin and Mikasa shared a look, they both knew it took a little more time than that for Eren to let something go. Especially something as big as this. But they had full confidence in their friend's abilities. They knew Eren really had a good shot at this.

Soon, after a few more minutes of complaining about the amount of commercials, the program came back and cut to The Warriors who were standing main stage at the microphone, ready to give the big announcement. "Quiet!" Eren hissed. "It's time" 

"We had so many talented musicians show up and even more who sent in CDs." Reiner spoke, a kind smile on his face. "But there's one person who stands above the rest."

"A talented young man." Annie cut in. "A young man who has amazing friends, one of which boldly stated that we needed this guy.....Well, we now agree with her."

Mikasa and Armin could hardly contain themselves as Bertholdt finally gave the announcement. "It is my absolute pleasure to tell you all...That the new guitarist...The newest warrior is....Eren Jäger-Zöe!" And just as he spoke, the movie, as it were, of Eren's performances started rolling and people in the crowded studio cheered. 

"W....What?" Eren whispered, starting wide eyed at the television. "Ho...How is that possible?" Armin and Mikasa finally lost their composure and started jumping around with joy. "We did it!" Armin beamed, giving Mikasa a high five before they both turned to hug Eren. "We went to the auditions and gave them a tape of all your performances.....We knew how badly you wanted this. " The black haired girl explained to Eren, who was finally able to process everything. "You two....You're the best...The fucking best...." He grinned, tears in his mismatched eyes. "Thank you...Just, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally the big chapter!


	12. Spend your days biting your own neck

What followed that shining moment was a lot of calls of congratulation for Eren including one from Reiner Braun. "Hey Eren! Welcome! I gotta say, you've got some really great friends." The brunette was still so starstruck he hardly knew what to say. " O-oh yeah! And thank you again Mr.Braun!" a loud, strong laugh followed. "Eren! We're in the same band! There's no need to call me mister! I'm sure Annie and Bertholdt would agree with me on that. You're part of us now. No need to be so formal." Eren breathed a small sigh of relief at that, slightly embarrassed that he called Reiner Mr.Braun in the first place. "Hah...Right. So...um, what's next?   
"Excellent question." Came Reiner's amused response. "Well, we figured you should come to our house so we can all talk. We could give you the sheet music to all of our current songs. Plus...It'll give us all a chance to get to know each other. So why don't you come by this weekend? Does that work for you?" 

 

Soon the details were worked out the day came when Eren made his way to the home of The Warriors. He was surprised to find it only a few towns away. It was a moderately large house, two visible stories. There was a large willow tree right in the front yard, providing a kind of privacy in addition to an iron fence. The brunette noted the large hydrangea bushes on either side of the front door when he knocked on it. 

 

Reiner answered the door. "Hey!" He grinned warmly. A warmness that Eren knew would make his cheeks light pink. "Hey." He managed to smile back. " Come on in " With that, Eren crossed the threshold into the house. He could hear faint opera music in the background. He smelled cookies and freshly brewed coffee. The decor he saw was rather varied. From large, colorful embroidered tapestries, to pictures of what assumed were friends and family of the band members, to shelves covered with little chachkies like Matryoshka dolls. "Ah. Hello!" Bertholdt entered from the kitchen, extending a welcoming handshake. "Welcome...Why don't you come and sit down, make yourself comfortable." Eren did just that, still glancing around. " Would you like something to drink?" The taller man asked with a gentle smile. " We have fresh coffee, homemade sweet tea, water..."   
"Oh, uh, sweet tea would be great." Bertholdt suddenly wore a pleased expression, looking to Reiner with something Eren could only describe as a I told you so face. “The blatantly correct choice.” Without explanation, the other male went back into the kitchen, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. 

 

Eren turned to Reiner, confused. “Tea is his favorite.” The blonde shrugged in response. “Hot or iced- He loves the stuff.” The brunette nodded, chuckling a little at Bertholdt’s response to him choosing his favorite. It was charming how a big star like him had these private moments. “So….The decor is really cool and interesting...What is some of it? “ Reiner hummed, facing the wall. “Well, there’s pictures of friends, family. These embroidered tapestries are from Bertholdt’s home country. The colorful artwork of Hindu gods are his too. Now he doesn’t practice Hinduism, but it is part of his culture.” The blonde shrugged, turning to face another group of things on the walls. “ The Texas shaped buckskin is mine, as are the antlers. The dolls are Annie’s. Brought over from Russia last time she went. “ Eren smiled, looking at all the different parts of these people he’s admired for so long come to light. “That’s so cool.” He muttered as Bertholdt came back in with a tray of drinks. “Annie just called, she’ll be back shortly and then we can talk business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What...  
> What is this?  
> Is this...  
> Is this an update?  
> Yes.  
> By god, it is!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! I've been wanting to do this for a while now. So, yeah. Don't worry, I'm still working on Play It Again, that will update! I promise!


End file.
